


Tobin's blog

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds out about Tobin's blog, and now she gets to know some new things about her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobin's blog

Alex was never a big fan of reading; of course, when she was at College she had to read a lot of books, and sometimes she used to read some news online and, for the matter of fact, she read a lot of comments on her pictures on Instagram or twitter, but that was it.

Yeah, that was it until she realized her best friend, Tobin Heath, had a blog; she may or may not accidentally opened a word document in Tobin’s computer with an interesting title: PARIS ADVENTURES. After reading it and finding out about the blog, she smiled and ran to her own computer to search online for her best friend’s blog.

She thought about telling the midfielder about how amazed she was after reading some of the entries that she had wrote, but, thinking about it twice, it wasn’t the best idea; maybe Tobin wouldn’t feel comfortable knowing that somebody she used to spend a lot of time with, was reading such a personal stuff for her, after all, there was a reason because Tobin’s name wasn’t in her info.

Anyway, Alex was fascinated about Tobin’s ability to write, and more fascinated yet about the things that she was learning about her; if she thought in the past that the Jersey native girl was mysterious and deep, now she was completely convinced.

Reading Tobin’s blog, had become in a routine for the forward, and she was more than happy about it.

One morning at camp, she woke up late since they had a day off and wasn’t surprised when she saw Tobin’s bed empty: the midfielder probably went to play with the ball outside.

“She’s such a kid” Alex thought, smiling.

She reached her computer and was scrolling down Pinterest, when a notification popped up in the corner of her screen, which made her smile again; Tobin had posted another entry in her blog. Not thinking twice, the blue eyed girl clicked on it and started reading, feeling her heart bet fast as soon as she read the header:

_LOVE IS PATIENT AND KIND; EVEN WHEN IS IMPOSSIBLE._

Love; Tobin Heath talking (writing) about love, it had to be interesting. Not losing time, Alex kept reading.

_LOVE IS PATIENT AND KIND; EVEN WHEN IS IMPOSSIBLE._

_I never thought I would find love; I wasn’t that kind of girls that dream about a fairytale wedding and a blue prince with a kiss of true love. God has always been everything for me, and when soccer came to my life, I felt like as was finally complete; I have never been more wrong._

_Love didn’t come in a white horse and blue suit, it didn’t come in my childhood friend or neighbor; love, for me, came in my best friend._

Alex’s heart skipped a beat when she read that; she couldn’t be talking about her, right? Tobin had a lot of best friends around the world.

_And yeah, now I am part of that long list of people who fell in love with their best friends, but, how could I not?_

_How could I not fall for her, when is the most perfect human being in the entire world? I am not exaggerating, tho. Every one say she is sexy, and hot, but the only word that comes to my mind when I see her, is beautiful; and of course she is beautiful in the outside, stunning and breathtaking blue eyes, an amazing body, a smile that makes you feel chills, but those are not the reasons for me to call her beautiful._

_Beautiful is when she wakes up in the middle of a stormy night and goes to ask you if she can sleep by your side because she is scared about thunders, beautiful is when she has messy hair and is half asleep in the morning drinking the coffee that you gave her and still smiling to you because “you are the best friend in the world”; beautiful is when she cries on your shoulder watching that sad movie that you’ve watched a thousand times, but she still wants to watch again because she wants to be strong and she promises she won’t cry again, but you end up holding her between your arms and kissing her forehead, because she can’t stop crying. Beautiful is when you get to see that side of her that nobody else gets to see._

_I could go on and on with moments when that word comes to my mind when I am with her, but I don’t know if I could finish. I used to ask myself how was it, to be in love; and, if you are wondering how does it feel, I can tell you, because I know, I know what is like._

_Some people say that, when you are in love, you are capable of doing everything to make that person smile; I don’t agree with that. When you are in love with someone, you are that shoulder that she needs when she’s crying, you are that wall that she needs to hit when she’s mad, because you are softer than an actual wall, and, even if it hurts, you can stand it, because you wouldn’t let her hurt herself; you wouldn’t make jokes in a moment of sadness just to make her smile, you would hold her and let her be sad for a while, or for all the time she needs to, because you would never ask her to hold her emotions back when she’s by your side. But, you would always try to make her happy, to make her feel safe and never alone._

_It doesn’t matter if is your best friend, if she has a boyfriend, if she doesn’t love you the way you love her, if you ask me, I would take a bullet for her, even if we’re not together._

_Love is patient and kind, even when is impossible, because that doesn’t mean that I will stop loving her the way I do._

Her heart was beating fast, tears were running down her cheeks and she had troubles breathing; Tobin was talking about her, she was in love with her.

Her thoughts were running wild in her head, how could she not noticed it? Tobin always looking after her, that glimpse of hurt in her eyes when Servando (her ex-boyfriend) was close.

 And in that moment, it hit her, it hit her so hard as if someone had hit her in the stomach, because the lack of air became in a reality and chills ran through her body; she knew it, she always knew it, because she always wanted it to be that way, but it was too good to be truth, and she was too blind or maybe too dumb to see it.

The sound of the door snapped her out of her thoughts and her blood went cold.

 

“Hey Alex, do you want to head to the bea… wow, are you okay?” Tobin stopped in her tracks “Alex, you look like you just saw a ghost or something, what happened?” The midfielder walked towards the bed with a worried frown in her face and her heart beating fast, waiting for an answer.

“I… I’m sorry, Tobs” Alex hid her face between her hands and a sob went out of her chest; soon she was safe and sound between her friend’s arms.

 A few minutes later, the forward pulled away and, without looking to the other girl in the eyes, put her hand over Tobin’s heart.

“I need to tell you something” Tobin put her hand over Alex’s and nodded.

“I’m here to listen, baby horse”

“I… I know you have a blog online… and I’ve been following it for a while, and reading the things you write there” Her voice was barely audible, but the older girl heard her perfectly well.

“I know” Alex’s eyes were now open wide and when Tobin saw that, chuckled “I know you’ve been reading, Lex”

“But… then…” The midfielder sighed.

“That’s the reason I wasn’t here earlier, I knew you will read it, so I didn’t want to be here so you could… read it alone. Look, I know you don’t feel that way, and with this I am not pretending to change that fact, I just wanted you to know it, because, Alex, being in love with you is not something that I am ashamed of. And I know that I don’t look nervous, but believe me, I was freaking out before opening that door” And she could feel it, Alex could feel Tobin’s heart beating fast, and she loved it, she loved being the reason. “It happens every time you’re close”

Alex looked at her confused, obtaining a warm smile in return.

“My heart, it beats out of control when you are close” Tobin’s voice made it sound like it was something she was proud about, and it made Alex’s own heart melt.

“Mine does that too”

“What?”

“I said mine does that too, and I want it to happen all the time. And I want to make yours beat like that, all the time” Alex whispered as she leaned in, close to Tobin’s lips “I love you too, Tobs”

Their lips met, and their hearts never beaten so fast and in their entire lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? :3


End file.
